


Endurance

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bonding, Break Up, M/M, MTMTE, Post-Break Up, Post-War, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later after breaking up at the end of the war, Prowl and Jazz consider rebuilding their broken relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually get around to adding more chapters. I didn't mean to end this the way I did, but I was getting some major writers block.  
> Getting to where this chapter is now was painful. 
> 
> Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. I just wanted to get this work finished.

The end of the war brought forth change for the war battered planet. Megatron certainly brought change when he surrendered. Cybertron was now being rebuilt to be better than it had been before the war had even broke out.

Every mech that have fought through millions of years of war, anticipated their arrival back to their home planet. With no factions dividing them, every mech could finally live in peace.

"Hey Prowler," Jazz grinned up at the enforcer as he walked into his office. "Tonight the crew's going out for drinks. You comin'?"

"No," Prowl said as he packed data pads into a box. "I'm getting out of here."

Jazz's shoulders hunched and he gave Prowl a disappointed look before leaning against the mech's desk. "Your leavin'? Where you going?"

"Praxus," came the simple answer. "Home."

"W-what about us?" Jazz stammered as he looked up at Prowl. "We're a couple. W-where you go I go. R-right...?"

"Not anymore, Jazz," Prowl said quietly giving his partner a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

Turning from the mech, Prowl took his belongings and walked toward the door without looking back. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he walked out.

Jazz stood there uterly mortified as coolant threatened to stream down his faceplates. His sparked ached for the loss of his partner. They weren't bonded, but the two had been together since the war had first began. After so many years of fighting through war together, it ends with the end of the war.

The mech was completely spark broken as he stood in his ex partners office. He had to get out of there before he destroyed everything that reminded him of Prowl.

Prowl ex vented a sighs as he made his way out of the police station. His door wings were perked with agitation as he walked down the streets of Praxus to the cafe he visited after work. Sitting in a quiet cafe with warm energon was the only way he could relax after an agitating day working with Bumblebee and Optimus.

The enforcer took his usual seat in the corner of the cafe with his warm energon in hand.  
"Primus," He grumbled to himself as he leaned his head back against his seat.

Shuttering his optics, Prowl thought about just heading to his apartment and going to stasis. Sitting in a cafe was nothing but a waste of time. Though ocassionaly a good looking bot would capture his attention. He wasn't one for dating, but a quiet conversation with someone (other than those he worked with) would be mice. Everyone in the area thought only knew him as the uptight and agresive chief of police. He wasn't surprised by the fact that no one found him interesting. He was the Praxian version of Ultra Magnus.

The pedestrian shuffle of another bot walking into the cafe caught his attention. Unshuttering his optics, Prowl looked up at a black and white bot at the front of the cafe order their energon. The mech was Praxian and looked familiar to the enforcer. He just couldn't think of who it could be. As he went through those he fault beside during the war, no one came to mind until the bot glanced to the side. The flicker of that blue visor almost immediately jarred Prowl's memory.

"Frag me," Prowl tensed as he sat up straight in his seat. Managing to spill his energon in the process. "Shit," He growled.

Looking over his shoulder, Jazz spotted the mech in the corner struggling with his energon. The struggling mech had energon dripping down his abdomen and thighs. Jazz was about to help, until the mech turned in Jazz's direction.

Both mech's optics met and widened as they both tensed up. Their door wings perking in a tight v. Neither of the two mechs spoke a word as they just stared at eachother in complete awe.

"You're, ah, dripping," Jazz said as he took a step toward Prowl.

"Nice to see you too," Prowl sighed as he looked at the energon dripping down his front. "This is kinda awkward."

Jazz nodded as he took a rag from his subspace and offered it to Prowl. "How long has it been Prowler?"

"A few vorn," Prowl said quietly as he took the rag and proceeded to clean himself off. "And it's Prowl."

"Prowler," Jazz insisted.

Prowl glanced up at Jazz with the slightest hint of agitation flicking across his faceplates. "What are you doing in Praxus?"

"Well," Jazz grinned and looked in the optics of the enforcer. "I came to find my long lost friend."

"Why?" Prowl asked, now getting irritated. "You know what, don't answer that."

"We should go back to my place and talk," Jazz suggested as he walked toward the door. "Come on, Prowler."

Prowl growled and flicked his door wings in agitation as he followed Jazz out of the cafe. He cringed mentally as the now drying energon that he had spilt on himself now stuck inside his transformation seems.

"We're going to my place," Prowl snapped as he grabbed Jazz by his door wing. "I need to use the wash racks. My washracks," He corrected himself.

Jazz walked around Prowl's apartment while the mech rinsed himself off in his wash racks. Prowl had a spacious home, but it was boring and over organized. There were no photos or anything person in the lounge room. Only Prowl's metals that he received during the war and as chief of police. Looking around, Jazz thought for sure that Prowl could have been the spawn of Ultra Magnus.

"There's nothing interesting in here," Prowl said as he stepped into the lounge room with only a towel around his waist.

Jazz's eyes widened when the mech stepped before him not even wearing his armor. It wasn't like the mech to just randomly show himself practically nude, but jazz couldn't help but stare as his perfectly toned and muscular protoform.

"Y-you're... where's your armor?"

"I left it off... did I make the situation worse?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Prowl," Jazz began. "You're fraggin' hot when you're not in your armor."

Prowl scoffed and looked down at himself before looking back up at Jazz. "What did you call me?"

" You're name; Prowl. I didn't want to agitate you more than you already are were."

"I appreciate that," Prowl nodded. "Now, can you tell me why you showed up in Praxus after so many years?"

A long pause followed before Jazz finally spoke up. "I miss you, Prowl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl may be just a little emotionally unstable... just a little.
> 
> Spoiler alert from MTMTE!!

Ultra Magnus burst through the front doors of the office I'm which Prowl worked. His features were pressed into a hard scowl as he glared at Bumblebee walking down the hall.

"Hey," Ultra Magnus barked as he walked toward the scout.

Startled, Bumblebee dropped the data pads he'd been carrying and looked back to meet Ultra Magnus' scowl.

"Where's Prowl?" The mech demanded.

"I don't know," Bumblebee said. "He didn't show up this morning."

Ultra Magnus clenched his fists. "He needs to get here. There's an emergency on the Lost Light... and this office is a mess."

Venting a sigh, the yellow mech picked up the data pads from the floor. "I'll try getting a hold of him. Even though what happens on the Lost Light isn't his responsibility."

"But Megatron is."

With his door wings perking, Bumblebee nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to his office to call prowl. Only, he didn't get an answer.

 

Jazz vented heavily as he and Prowl lay tangled in the sheets on the enforcers berth. The two hadn't planned on interfacing that morning, but Jazz couldn't keep his hands off Prowl. The same went for Prowl once Jazz stripped from his own armor.

At the moment, Prowl lay on top of jazz with his head resting against his chest plate listening to the gentle beating of his spark.

"Thanks," Jazz broke the silence between them as ran a hand down Prowl's spinal strut.

Prowl, with his optics shuttered, hummed as he wrapped his arms around the mech beneath him. He loved the feeling of someone being in his arm, especially if it were Jazz. The feeling of him against his bare protoform was something he missed from when they were together during the war.

"You initiated it. You should be lucky I didn't kick you out when you did."

"You enjoyed it," Jazz chuckled as he pinched Prowl's side, causing the mech to jump. "Why else would have you taken tops?"

"True," Prowl huffed. "I still don't know if I want a relationship, Jazz. I just enjoy feeling you with me."

Jazz's expression went grim as he dropped his arms from Prowl's form. Prowl wouldn't use him for interfacing, but he didn't understand what the mech actually wanted.

"Friends with benefits I guess," Prowl shrugged and looked up at Jazz.

"A-alright," Jazz nodded. "Can you let me up? I got to get your fluids off me before they dry."

Holding onto the mech tighter, Prowl didn't drop his gaze from the mech. "I enjoy feeling you against me."

"You're a confusing mech," Jazz sighed as he laid back against the berth. "You don't-"

"Wait," Prowl cut him off as he sat up after reviewing a ping on his comm. "I have to take this," Prowl said as he stood from the berth and made his way out of the berthroom.

Jazz smiled to himself as he watched Prowl leave the room with his aft and cable completely exposed. He was adorable and sexy when nude and even more adorable when he'd flush from Jazz teasing him about his bare aft.

"I'll be right there, Bumblebee. Tell Magnus I want that damn mech in my office when I get there."

Jazz's smile quickly faded when Prowl walked back in the room with a disgusted look on his faceplates. The somewhat happy Prowl that Jazz had woken up to, was now the uptight enforcer who left him after the war.

"I have to go. Megatron's in my office."

Jazz watched the enforcer place his armor back on with his features set in a hard expression. "Don't do anything that'll get you in trouble."

"I know my boundaries," Prowl growled as he leaned over to Jazz and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

At that, Prowl stormed out of his apartment and left Jazz in his berth even more confused than he had previously been. Prowl didn't love him, but still kissed him like he did. It was all too confusing for both of them.

 

"You'll be put to death and I'll make damn sure of it!" Prowl all but yelled into the gun metal grey mech's face.

Megatron's eyes narrowed as he glared at Prowl. "I know what I did, mech, but Optimus is giving me a chance."

"He's a fool for doing so!"

"Am I?" Optimus asked as he walked in Prowl's office and quirked an optic ridge.

Prowl's words faltered as he stood straight with his door wings dropping against his back.

"Megatron surrendered so he'll be given a second chance. Closely monitored as well."

Megatron's gaze shifted from the enforcer to glance up at the prime. His optics were filled with unease. "Who will be doing the monitoring exactly?"

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus said before looking back to Prowl. "He'll be joining you on the Lost Light. Ultra Magnus and I discussed that prior to Prowl's arrival."

"I'm sorry I was late. I was... otherwise engaged with personal matters," the enforcer muttered with his faceplates flushing.

"Hmm," Optimus hummed as he studied Prowl's flushing features before he walked to the door with Megatron following suit. "If Megatron is to do anything harmful, he'll have to take it up with you. Until then, he is Ultra Magnus' responsibility."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," the Prime nodded before disappearing down the hall with the ex warlord.

With a growl emanating from the back of Prowl throat, the Praxian grasped the edge of his desk and flipped it half way across the room. Data pads scattered everywhere as he stood in the wake, venting heavily with frustration. It he wouldn't have wasted time with Jazz, he could have been here to assure Megatron would rot in the pit.

His shoulders slouched once Jazz once again found his way into his processor to cloud his judgement. The mech was all he could think about, and it was beginning to affect his work ethic. Jazz had only just returned to him and already he was confused about how he felt. Unfortunatley, Prowl didn't have the time to deal with that now.

Work came first, emotions and relationships came last.


End file.
